


grape in the middle

by vanillampost



Series: Red Berries and Tangerines [4]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, Seriham, a bit of angst? no idea, lazy attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillampost/pseuds/vanillampost
Summary: wonjin never expected his ass to be jealous at all and when he does it's stupid lol
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Park Serim
Series: Red Berries and Tangerines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714063
Kudos: 21





	grape in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusthees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthees/gifts).



wonjin wasn't mad, no he is not he is certainly fine, he's chill and cool and not irritated or anything he is everything peachy and sweet like a fresh bingsu. 

then if he's not why is serim frantically walking towards him while he is speed walking down the hallway? well that is a good question because serim is just as confused.

the younger had been having sour and bitter face and mood since morning and for perticular reason jungmo was the punching bag of the day, which is what the rest of group do but for some reason wonjin was putting _too_ nuch emphasis on shoving jungmo to the side of the room

"hey! i was just standing!" the black haired lanky and taller boy said when wonjin pushed him a little bit far than a comfort need

"then move, you're in my way" wonjin hissed not looking at jungmo fixing his glasses "you and your habit of blocking people's way you need to be more aware"

jungmo wasn't expecting that kind of answer from wonjin but surely he had deal with the younger's mood swings the past couple decades, it was nothing but today something provoked him to act like that, he can sense it and feel it

woobin just giggled at the corner seeing the confused jungmo and wonjin who closes the fridge door slamming it lightly pouring himself an orange juice into his cup annoyed

"whats with him?" jungmo seemingly lost for real whispering into woobin

"no idea, did you steal his money? took something out of his closet? borrowed something you didn't returned?" he got bombarded back with the question

"what? what kind of nonsense you saying! forget it you're making things worse"

"you know i can hear you all right nitwick" wonjin rolled his eyes bringing the juice into his room with the whole bottle "move!" he said bumping jungmo's hip to the side with his

"this is a case for the fbi, i have never seen him that grumpy" hyeongjun who was observing on the side watches the older boy went away as jungmo got dismayed because he don't understand what he did wrong

-

serim fanned himself with the paper fan given by their dance instructor during today's practice, everyone worked really hard to the point their dance room mirrors got fogged due to the heat of their sweat, taeyoung rolling around the floor until his head bumped with serims legs

"your man has some issues" the younger mentioned without looking at serim, hinting at the older to look take a glance, wonjin was in the corner playing with his iPad obviously occupied and too busy to be bothered, but noticing it now he didn't talked to wonjin at all today, not even a simple hi

"yeah I know" he in fact didn't know, a little bit of lying doesn't hurt but taeyoung can care less if he's lying or not, he out of all people are the most that doesn't even show slight interest on other people's business

taeyoung just blinked and shrugged in understanding, reaching out for the tumbler that allen is rolling at him before downing almost a liter of water for himself

"you got a steel bladder? we still have 1 hour left"

"yeah that's none of your concern but the problem is _your boyfriend_ has been targeting jungmo the whole day now"

"isn't that what we always do?" serim blurted sarcastically

"oh how funny but I think you need to check at him"

seirm sighed he knows he do, but he wasn't sure when since they're gonna be so busy and if wonjin was in the mood for it

and he wasn't 

when serim tried to talk to him about it wonjin just turned around drinking his soda away avoiding the questions

"don't be like that" serim pouted a little sulking when wonjin refuses to give him a second look, the younger could be a bit stubborn and hard headed like a rock whenever he's being upset and it needs more than acting like a child to get him talk

the walk home was very much awkward, wonjin wasn't looking at serim yet he didn't grew apart from him walking home side by side together, just a tight air crushing and nerve nudging silence among them, wonjin hated it, but he couldn't stop being an ass and ignore serim instead of saying what's wrong

"was it last night?" serim poked and stabbed the question without second guesses and wonjin bit his paper straw too hard he ripped it off on the middle, spitting out irritatedly glaring at serim "not that, I'm not that stupid"

"then why are you rude to mogu today?" serim places his hands on wonjins shoulder squishing his cheeks a little in an attempt to cheer him up

"fuck off" wonjin groans and grabbed serims finger biting it too, as he yelped in disgust and pain wonjin speed walked ahead

"ham wonjin!" serim followed him behind but everything sounds like empty echoes of words, gushing winds up his eardrums

"i am not jealous the fuck" he murmured to himself clutching his backpack and walked faster, he is not jealous and he is assuring himself that, jealousy was for the idiot and delusional

and wonjin thinks he's a complete fucking idiot now with delusional thoughts that he regrets later

-

"because of that?" jungmo made an _oh_ and gave himself some face palm when serim explained him the whole situation with wonjin and he couldn't believe it either as well

serim just nodded and whacked jungmos back softly getting a complain and playfull hit as an exhacge

"you could've just say no to me if it's gonna be like this!"

"hey I didn't knew he was gonna sneak into my room too! beside whatever happen to allen? you can just cuddle him!" serim said back to the now feeling guilty jungmo

"well for starters he doesn't know how to calm my anxiety and secondly, you can't pause panic attacks serim" jungmo folded his hands

"wait mogu that's not what I mean-"

"i know, I just didn't knew if wonjin was gonna react this badly, but I didn't wanna wake him up in the middle of the night because he was too tired on practice"

serim sat down next to jungmo and held his hands putting it into his lap "wonjin is a smart guy, he wouldn't mind if you came to him too"

"i already put too much on him before, I didn't want to burden it further" jungmo sighed leaning his head towards serims shoulder "and he is right, you are such a warm cuddler"

a simple comment like that can make serim blush and make him feel like he's being blasted into the air far into the stars 

"maybe wonjin is too tired like me to even process what's happening and just decided not to" jungmo muttered slowly trying to reason

"maybe you're right" serim agreed with him, but they didn't blame wonjin, he has the right to smack them both across the face if he wanted to

"you should talk to him"

"will do"

-

wonjin was sleepily waking up from his bed, hair messy and mood drowsy, he feels like he has ranned a mile and been crashed by a bike or body slammed by fifty serims, he stretches his body and climbed down the bunk bed forwarding into the kitchen

when he dranked and dismissed his needs for water and ate some peanuts because he's hungry yet too lazy at the thought of having to boil water at ramens, he notices serim, hyeongjun and taeyoung's room was ajar and thought somebody must've had forgotten to close it tight

wonjin wanted to close the door tightly but thinks it's a good idea to take a peek at everyone on the room especially maybe giving serim a goodnight kiss was gonna be romantic and what not he knows it's corny but he doesn't give a fuck

yet there he is

jungmo helding on serims waist tightly, his head slumped into the older's chest

he wanted to pass out

yet he just gasps like a dumbass and close the door behind him slowly, scurrying back into his room hiding under the covers.

"wait jungmo I think that was wonjin" a hint of panic occurred at serims tone

"well fuck" a soft sniffle "sorry"

so now here is wonjin, sitting on his bed pillow on his lap chin resting ontop of it gazing away from serim who is still trying to get him to talk

"come on wonjin, it's okay i know you're upset and I wanna say i am really sorry but it's not what it seems like" serim approach him without haste and didn't wanna invade the younger's space if he didn't wanna be near with the older

"hm, then what is it like?" wonjin eyed him a little bit annoyed, his feelings was stumbling all over the place and he'd seriously bite anybody again if serim doesn't get into the point

"you know that I dearly loved you right? like I wouldn't do something such stupid actions you wouldn't like"

"saying that makes shit worse and I feel like you trying to avoid getting caught having s-"

"wonjin I'm serious!" serim whined again throwing a small plushie to wonjins head "please listen to me throughoutly ok?"

"fine."

serim begined to talk with a small soft sigh "mogu got a sudden panic attack after practice yesterday" he started

of course, jungmo has a sensitive heart and sometimes he'll overthink stuffs to the point its not healthy, wonjin hates him for doing that. 

"well... one of the instructors was kinda extra harsh on him yesterday, and I think he keep thinking about it until bed"

see? predictable

"he said he didn't wanna wake you up because you look just as tired, he didn't wanna bother you"

Jungmo is so fucking stupid

"and that's why he went to me, he couldn't even talk properly and I knew something was wrong so I just took him under my hug right away"

as you should, wonjin thinks to himself serim had always had this warm and gentle caring hug that calms him at situations like that, and so of course jungmo would like it too

"oh he's so fucking dumb" wonjin curses to himself and inhales loudly before exhaling messing his hair in bit of frustrations "why couldn't he just nudge me up"

wonjin wonders why, they have been spending years together before and wonjin never minded of jungmo needed anything he has been always willing to listen when the older had worries or thoughts that are dragging him down

they were each other anchor too and to think wonjin got annoyed at him for the most stupidest reason ever got him feeling like a total dick head and he feel totally awful "now this is just great" he shoved his head into the pillow

serim chuckled at the sight and finally slides to sit next to him, rubbing caresses into wonjins back trying to tell him it's okay "well, do you wanna talk to mogu?"

"of course i do but I feel terrible" wonjin held the pillow tighter and fall back into serim still hiding his face

"come here" serim said placing his hands on wonjins waist to get him closer removing the pillow away and kisses his cheeks, forhead and lips "you're good"

"i wanna stay like this for awhile don't move"

"i won't"

-

"you are so fucking dumb and stupid" wonjin softly reminded jungmo, who's now on the same bed as the pair before, laying down on the very right space, wonjin in the middle and serim on his left side

"i know"

"good, because that's what you are"

"hey don't be too mean to me" jungmo let our a _humph_

serim was fascinated looking at their behavior, childlike yet entertaining he is just smiling looking at them both, wonjin facing to jungmo's cheeks poking it endlessly

"next time you feel like shit just tap my bed" wonjin now squished the thin flat cheeks, jungmo winced and removes his fingers

"won't you be too tired to deal with me?"

"please I've seen you in your ugliest days where you can't even get up without crying and you've seen the same of me, what would make it any different?" wonjin asked a tinted pink hue on the older's cheeks

wonjin pulled jungmo back preventing him to leave "or you can come to serim, i dont know whatever makes you comfortable, im just saying ok?"

"ok ok I get it" jungmo giggled at wonjin, he could be really persistent indeed as usual if he wanted too but jungmo or serim doesn't mind that, that's what make him kinda attractive.

"we should just sleep like this, the three of us like this right now" serim suggested the idea, wrapping his fingers around wonjin like a doll "its lovely"

"lovely my ass it's like an oven in our room right now"

"turn the ac on then damn!" taeyoung shouted from above, silencing the trio bellow him "you think hyeongjun wouldn't mind?"

"he wouldn't" wonjin answered it for jungmo, serim turns on the ace after lazily walking off the bed and back

wonjin sticked being in the middle, being the tiny spoon he is while serim and jungmo snuggled to him line a warm blanket 

"I'll be so sweaty in the morning"

"wonjin stop complaining" serim tickles him under the covers, the younger suppress a squeal of laughter until serim stopped much to Jungmo's enjoyment

"can't believe you guys are like this, I want out already" he jokingly commented looking at how red wonjin is

"do whatever to be honest" wonjin scoffs "but don't whine back to me"

wonjin finds it satisfying when he looks at Jungmo's sulky look even more funny than serim or seongmin's

"my heart can carry two people and give two equal attention and love anyway" wonjin whispered discreetly

"isn't that right serim?"

"true, whatever you say dear" serim agreed

and jungmo's mind went blank at the second

"what does that mean?"

wonjin giggled kissing serims temple and then jungmos cheek after, proceeding to close his eyes.

"it means _goodnight"_


End file.
